Why I Must Go
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Antonio left town with Jamie in an effort the save the people he loves from the threat against them. They ends up in Pine Valley. There he and Jamie are helped by Ryan, Greenlee, Tad, Krystal, Jesse, and Angie. edited on 10/18/10
1. The Goodbye

**_A/N: started writing this in January. It's going to be like Sarah never left and Ray, Vanessa, and Lola never came to town. I know I don't have the characters' personalities down, but I'm sure you'll get over it. :P Disclaimer…I don't own One Life to Live and All My Children or their characters. And now…on with the story!_**

Carlotta's diner:

Antonio stood in front of his mother, Carlotta, his brother, Cristian, and the love of his life, Talia. They sat in a booth at Carlotta's diner as he stood. He dreaded what he was about to tell them. He had been receiving threats. Threats against the people he loves, mainly, Talia and his six-year-old daughter, Jamie. He felt like he had to act quickly. He sighed and began. "Jamie and I have to leave town." He paused.

Everyone was in shock. "What? Why?" Carlotta and Cris yelled together. He expected that.

"After Cris came back from Columbia I have been receiving threats. I've been brushing them off, but now the threats are against you and Jamie. Maybe if Jamie and I leave town, you all will be safe."

"What about Jamie? Will she be safe?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes, Mommy, she will. I've already set up a place to go. We'll be fine." Antonio assured her.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." Cris demanded.

"I'm sorry, Cris. All of you, I'm sorry,"

Talia hadn't said a word. She was trying to hold back tears, but one slipped and ran down her face. "When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." He answered, softly. Talia started to cry. Antonio held out his hand. She took it and stood up. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I really am. I promise, we will be back. Talia, look at me." She broke from the hug and made eye contact. "We will be back." He vowed, slowly.

"I love you." She said, still sobbing.

"Antonio, you and Jamie come here before you leave. I love you, mi hijo." Carlotta got up, kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Antonio's Loft:

Antonio and Talia were lying on Antonio's bed in his room at his loft. Antonio had Talia wrapped in his arms. She didn't know how to say good-bye. She didn't know how long he'd be gone. She turned to him and kissed him, passionately. "What was that for?" he asked as they pulled away.

"You know what." She answered.

They heard a knock on the door and in came Jamie. "Daddy, Talia, can I sleep with you?"

Antonio smiled. "What do you think, Talia?" He asked, playfully.

Talia giggled. "Come on Kiddo." She said, happily.

"Talia, are you going to stay in our loft while we're gone?" the little girl asked.

She kissed Jamie's forehead. "I will come here everyday, if your daddy doesn't mind."

"Of course." Antonio whispered. "Jamie, let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." The three snuggled together with Jamie in the middle.

Carlotta's Diner:

The next morning Antonio, Jamie, Talia, Carlotta, Cris, and Sarah, all gathered at the diner. Cris filled Sarah in last night. They all put on their brave faces. "I will try to send a message in a couple of month." Antonio said.

"A couple of months? I have to wait a couple months to know if my son and granddaughter are okay?" Carlotta cried.

"Mommy." Cris warned.

"Lo siento." She apologized.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, but it's not safe." Antonio got on his knees to Jamie's height. "Okay, Sweetheart, time to say good-bye."

Jamie began to sob. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, but we'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Abuela, I'll miss you." She sobbed and hugged her grandmother.

"Adios, Jamie. Be good for popi, mi amor." Carlotta said, hugging her granddaughter.

Next, Jamie went to her Uncle Cris. "I'll miss you. Will you miss me?" she asked, hugging him.

"Of course, I will." He said, picking her up. "Don't worry, you'll be home before you know it. Keep an eye on your daddy for me." She laughed as he put her down.

Her laughter died as she walked up to Talia. "I don't want to leave you. Can't you come with us?"

Talia held back tears. "I wish I could, but I need to stay here. I love you." She said. She kissed her cheek and hugged her. She didn't want to let go. Neither did Jamie. They broke apart when Antonio stepped up to them. "Don't do anything stupid." She ordered.

"I promise." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

With that said, he picked up Jamie and left. Carlotta collapsed into Cris' arms and Sarah went to hug Talia. She didn't show any emotion; that scared Sarah. "Come on, Tal, let's go home."

**_A/N: I know the reason why Antonio and Jamie are leaving town is kinda corny, but I had to think of something._**


	2. Two Surprises

_**A/N: I forgot to mention that I started writing this back in January.**_

Talia, Sarah, and Layla's apartment:

Back at the apartment she shared with Sarah and Layla, Talia laid on her bed crying. She wished that last night with Antonio and Jamie lasted forever. Sarah and Layla decided to let her have some time alone. Slowly, she cried herself to sleep.

Bo knocked on their apartment door. Sarah answered it. "Hi, Uncle Bo." She greeted, cheerfully.

"Hi, Sarah, is Talia around?" he asked. He was not happy about the news he was about to give her.

Sarah lead him in. "Sleeping, I hope." She said.

"Well, she needs to wake up. Something's happened." He said, solemnly.

"Oh, no, not Antonio." Layla whispered. She was sitting on the couch.

"No, not Antonio." He assured her. "Please go get her." Sarah walked to Talia's room.

Bo and Layla remained in the living room. "Bo, what's wrong?" Talia asked as she and Sarah emerged from her bedroom.

"You might want to sit down, Talia" Bo offered.

Talia knew by instinct and by her training as a cop, that being told to sit meant bad news. "Just tell me what's wrong." She ordered.

He sighed and began to speak. "There's been an accident in New York. Your mother and father have been killed. Your sister is injured, but she'll be okay."

Talia's knees gave out. Bo and Sarah caught her before she hit the ground. She cried on Sarah's shoulder. Layla walked over and rested her head on Talia's arm. She broke from their hold and looked at Bo. "What hospital is Emma at?"

"Johnston Memorial" He answered.

"Okay, I'm heading out." She turned to go to her room, but Sarah grabbed her arm.

"You're not going alone." She said, firmly.

"We're going with you. You don't have to go through this alone." Layla said.

Johnston Memorial:

The pediatric ward of the hospital was on the 16th floor. The drive to New York felt like forever, but it didn't seem nearly as long as the elevator ride up. The last time Talia saw her sister was over a year ago. They went down to ground zero for the annual Reading of the Names on September 11th. They both cried. 9/11 was always an emotional day for them and countless others. They finally got to the 16th floor and went to find the nurses station. They found it not to far from the elevator. A nurse was sitting there writing on a patient's chart. "Excuse me." Talia began. "I'm looking for my sister, Emma Sahid."

"Room 1630." The nurse said, without looking up.

"Which would be which way?" Layla asked, annoyed. The least she could do was acknowledge them by looking up.

The nurse pointed left, still, without looking up.

They go left and found room 1630 after a couple minutes. They entered the room to see a teenage girl sitting on the bed. She looked a lot like Talia, except her hair was a little bit lighter. "Hi, Talia." She greeted, blankly.

"Hi, Em, how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Just a bump on the head." She responded, while resting her head on her sister's arm.

"And otherwise?"

"I'll live." She answered. The fact that her parents were dead hadn't sunk in at that point. She looked to Sarah and Layla. "Who are you?" she asked, bluntly.

Sarah stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Sarah Roberts and this is Layla Williamson."

"We're Talia's roommates." Layla cut in.

"Oh, hi." She looked back to Talia. "Can I get outta here?"

Talia laughed. "When the doctor clears you." Suddenly, she started to feel sick to her stomach. "I'll be right back." She ran to the bathroom, which was next to Emma's bed.

They could hear her throwing up. "Tal, you okay?" Layla asked, knocking on the door.

"Yea." She answered, but immediately started puking, again.

A doctor entered the room. "Which one of these ladies is your sister, Emma." He asked, referring to Sarah and Layla.

"Neither." Layla answered.

"Yea, her sister is in the bathroom, puking." Sarah spoke up, pointing at the bathroom door.

All four people looked towards the bathroom. They could still her Talia. Finally, she came out. "Okay, I feel better now, I think."

"Why don't we make sure of that." The doctor ordered.

"Doc, I'm fine." She said, firmly.

"Humor me."

Talia rolled her eyes, then slowly followed. Sarah, Layla, and Emma watched her go, laughing. Sarah and Layla sat on the bed with Emma. They could tell she wasn't shy. They saw a lot of Talia in her. They began talking. Emma told them about herself. She liked it write and play her guitar. She was happy to hear that Sarah wrote her own songs and played the guitar as well. They vowed to play for each other when they got back to Llanview.

"So, what the doc say?" Emma asked after Talia came back to the room a couple hours later. She and Layla were sitting on her bed, while Sarah was asleep on the other unoccupied bed.

"There's nothing to say, I'm fine. Maybe it was something I ate." She suggested.

"Tal, you haven't eaten anything. Not since Antonio left." Layla pointed out.

She realized Layla was right. "See, there you go, it's 10 o'clock at night and I haven't eaten."

Layla walked over to the other bed and gently pushed Sarah over. "Let's go to sleep." Layla laid down with Sarah and Talia laid down with Emma.

Talia woke up to the doctor waking them. She looked at her watch. It was 7 am. She poked at Emma. The sixteen-year-old wasn't an early morning person. Talia got up to wake Sarah and Layla. Once they were all awake enough, the doctor spoke. "Talia, I got your test results back."

Talia frowned. "What's to tell? There is nothing wrong with me."

"You're right, there is nothing wrong with you." He paused. "Your pregnant."

She sat back down and stared blankly into space with her hand on her stomach. "Are you sure?" she asked, in shock.

"Yes, you're going to be a mother. Looks like you and the baby's father are going to have an important chat."

She looked to Sarah and Layla. "I don't know here he is."

_**A/N: Help….Did I spell Acknowledge right? Microsoft word saw nothing wrong with it, but I don't know.**_


	3. Our New Home

_**A/N: Wow! I woke up this morning and checked my email and a lot of reviews! I honestly did not expect that many. You guys are awesome and thank you!**_

Antonio and Jamie's new apartment:

Antonio and Jamie made it to their new town in Pine Valley, Penn. He found a two-bedroom apartment, which was already furnished. He also found a school for Jamie. Jamie liked her room, but she missed her room in the loft. Antonio promised her that they'd go shopping for new sheets, blankets, and pillows for their rooms. She and her daddy snuggled on the couch. "I want to call Talia."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't." Antonio told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

Before he could answer, someone started knocking on the door. He and Jamie walked hand-in-hand to answer it. Antonio looked through the peephole before opening the door; a man, a woman, and two kids were there. The little boy was a toddler and the girl was about Jamie's age. "Hi, I'm Ryan Levery and this is Greenlee Smyte and these are my kids, Spike and Emma."

"Hi, I'm Antonio Vega and this is my daughter, Jamie." Antonio greeted, shaking Ryan's hand.

Jamie looked up and started tugging on her dad's shirt. "Can they come in?"

Antonio nodded. "Of course." He led them in. "Jamie, why don't you show Spike and Emma your room."

Jamie smiled. "Okay, follow me."

Emma giggled. "Okay, come on, Spike." Emma took Spike's hand and Jamie led them out. Ryan and Greenlee turned to Antonio. "Tad told us you'd be coming. How are you holding up?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to keep the people I love safe, especially Jamie." He replied.

"Who did you leave behind?" Greenlee asked.

Antonio led them over to the couch. "My mom, my brother, Cris, and my girlfriend, Talia. I gave them the news last night before I left. Cris was mad that I didn't tell him. I'll never forget the look on my mom and Talia's faces."

"It must be hard." Greenlee said, sympathetically.

"The faster we find this bastard, the faster we can go home to them." He answered, blankly.

Then there was another knock on the door. Antonio, followed by Ryan, went to answer it. Four middle aged people stood in front of him: two men and two women. "Antonio Vega?" one of the men asked.

"Tad Martin?" Antonio asked.

"Tad, nice to see you." Ryan spoke up.

The four walked in. "This is my wife, Krystal, and this is Jesse Hubbard, the Police Commissioner, and his wife, Angie." Tad introduced.

"Nice to meet all of you." He said, shaking hands with them.

Krystal spotted a picture of Jamie and Talia hanging on the wall. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"That's me and Talia. She didn't come with us, even though I asked her to." Jamie answered as she, Emma, and Spike emerged from Jamie's bedroom.

"This is my daughter, Jamie." Antonio informed them.

Krystal got down on her knees. "Well, hi, Jamie. I'm Krystal."

While Krystal distracted the kids, the adults spoke quietly. "Has there been any threats against Talia?" Jesse asked.

Antonio sighed. "Yes, most of the threats were directly against her and Jamie, plus some against my mom and brother."

"They should be under protection." Jesse told him.

"I have that covered. Talia's a cop, and I talked to the police commissioner over there. He's going to have people watching them." He looked over at Jamie and back at Jesse. "I think you all should go. Jamie has school tomorrow and she should get to bed."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "It's okay, Emma and Spike should be getting to bed soon, anyway."

It was Jamie's first day at her new school. That morning she found out that Emma was in her class. Tad's daughter, Kathy, was also in their class. They were very excited. Ryan and Antonio dropped both girls at school. Jamie was a little nervous about her new school, but Emma calmed her. They arrived at the school and both girls hugged their daddies good-bye. "I want to know everything when you get home." Antonio ordered, jokingly.

"That's not home. Llanview is home." Jamie informed him.

"Yes, it is." He kissed the top of her head. Antonio looked to Ryan as the girls ran to class. "She's not going to get used to this anytime soon."


	4. telling the news

Carlotta's Diner

Emma spent one more day in the hospital. The next day she was released. They gathered up some of her things and then left to go back to Llanview. They came home to an angry, Cris, and a panic-stricken, Carlotta. Talia and Sarah forgot to tell them that they were leaving town. Talia didn't really care at the moment. In one day, her boyfriend left town, her parents died, and her sister landed in the hospital. The next day, she found out that if this mess doesn't get straightened out, then she's going to be a single mother. She was usually a very tough and independent woman, but the last few days have torn her apart. Yes, she knew she loved and wanted her baby. She just wished the father of her baby were around, instead of on the run. Now they were back at the diner. Talia was about to introduce Emma and announce her pregnancy. "You girls scared us! We thought something happened to you." Carlotta said, almost in tears.

"We're sorry, Talia had an emergency in New York and we didn't even think to stop and call you." Sarah explained.

"What kind of emergency?" Cris asked.

Talia was about to explain, when Emma answered for her. "Our parent were killed in a car accident and I was in the hospital."

Carlotta pulled Talia into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Then pulled away and looked at Emma. She noticed the bruise on her forehead. "And who are you?"

"This is my sister, Emma." Talia introduced. "We are going to stay in the loft for a while."

Cris remain silent and continued to glare at Sarah. "How many times do we need to apologize?" she asked.

"Well," Cris began, but Talia cut him off.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She could believe she said it like that, but atleast she told them.

Carlotta sat down in shock. "How far along?" she asked.

"Two months."

Carlotta stood up and put her hand on Talia's stomach. "I know you wish that Antonio were here, but you know that you can always come to me or Cris if you need anything." Then she turned to Emma. "I know you don't know me, but I hope we can become very good friends."

Emma smiled. "Good to know."

Llanview High:

Talia enrolled Emma at Llanview High. She wasn't crazy about starting a new school and being the new girl. Making new friends never came easy for her, but her first day wasn't going as bad as she thought it would. She ran into a few jerks that laughed at her, but she thought that they just had a problem with individuality. Her hair was partly braided, with a bunch of colored hair extensions. Her clothes were a prep-goth-punk mix. She thought her classes were okay. Well, except for Biology. Any kind of science bored her and she often fell asleep. She surprised every teacher she ever had by passing every test with an A. She met a group of students that tried making friends with her. She thought they were an okay group. Their names were Starr Manning, Langston Wilde, and Marko Rivera. Their biology teacher, Mr. J, had them work in groups. As soon as Langston woke Emma up, she joined their group. Finally her last class, Web Design, just ended. Emma was heading to her locker and two cheerleaders were standing in front of it. She automatically knew that they would be trouble. "Excuse me." She said, politely.

The brunette frowned. "I'm sorry, are you talking to us, New Girl?" she hissed. She and her dark-haired friend began to giggle.

Emma sighed. _I'm not going to take any of that from these bitches. _"No, I may have been looking right at you and my mouth may have been moving, but no, I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking to?" the Dark-haired girl asked, obviously, not catching Emma's sarcasm.

"Misty, she's making fun of us." The Brunette huffed, and then turned back to Emma. "Look, do you know who I am?"

"No, hence 'new girl'." Sarcasm is her first language.

"Well, let me enlighten you. I'm Britney Jennings. Everyone likes me here, so one word from me and you'll be friendless your whole time here." Britney snarled and rolled her eyes.

Emma laughed. "Correction, everyone fears you here, there's a difference. So, either move out of my way or I'll move you." She refused to back down.

"You heard her, Britney, now shoo." Langston demanded as she, Starr, and Markko walked up.

Britney and Misty huffed, then left. "Thanks." Emma said, gratefully as she put her combination in.

"Nice to see other people who aren't afraid of Britney." Starr said, smiling.

"Yea, it gets boring watching people bow down to her." Markko cut in.

Emma closed her locker, which was a bottom locker, and stood up. "She's nothing, you should have seen the witch at my old school."

Llanview PD:

Talia was put on desk duty. She hates desk duty, but pregnant cops can't work in the field. There was really nothing to do. Surprisingly, the crime rate has been down. All Talia really had to do was answer the phone and a little paperwork. Bo came out of his office. "Hey, Talia, how are you doing?" he asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Getting bored, to be honest." she answered.

Bo laughed. "Already? It's going to be a long five to seven months, depending on when you go on maternity leave."

Talia looked down at the paperwork in front of her. It was on a man arrest for a DWI (Driving While Intoxicated). He had his kids with him. She handed the report to Bo. "DFS hasn't come for the kids, yet. They're over there." She point to three young children sitting on the bench across the room. They looked like they hadn't showered in days. Their clothes were dirty. The two girls looked about five and six. The older girl had brown hair and blue eyes and the younger girl had blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy looked about two or three; he had blonde hair and blue eyes. "The older girl won't let anyone near them. I figured I'd give them a little bit of time."

"Let's go see if we could change their minds."

They walked over to the kids. "Hi, I'm Talia and this is my friend, Bo." Talia introduced. The kids didn't respond.

"Hi, kids, I hear you don't want to talk to us. Mind telling us why?" he asked.

"We're not apposed to." The younger girl spoke up. The older girl didn't look too happy about that.

"Well, how are you supposed to help you if you don't talk to us?" Talia asked. She handed her badge to the younger girl. "We're police officers; we're supposed to help." The girl studied the badge, before showing her sister.

The older girl looked around. Talia guessed that she was looking for their father. "I'm Liza, I'm six. This is Faith, she four, and this is Ethan, he's two. Where's our daddy? "

Ethan was asleep on Liza's shoulder. "You mind if I take him from you, I won't go anywhere, promise." Talia took Ethan and stood up and turned to Bo. "Do we have any extra clothes and car seats?"

"We should, why?"

"They have been here for three hours and DFS hasn't come. I say we get them cleaned up and take them to Carlotta's diner."

Carlotta's diner:

Talia and Bo had the kids showered and changed and now they were on their way to Carlotta's Diner. Ethan was awake and quite talkative. Faith was more on the shy side. Liza was somewhere in between. Talia and Bo got Liza and Faith seated in a booth. She had Ethan on her hip.

"Hey, Tal, who are they." Emma asked when Talia, Bo and the Kids entered the diner. Emma asked for a job the she moved there. Markko also had a job there. She was glad someone she liked other than Carlotta worked there.

"Hey, Em. This is Liza, Faith, and Ethan. Just get them bologna sandwiches and small chocolate milks." Talia answered. "How's the job?"

"Fine." She answered as she wrote down the order. "Anything for you?"

"No, I'm fine for now." She answered. Emma left to go get them their food.

The kids warmed up to her really fast. Ethan sat on her lap. Bo watched the two in awe. _She's going to make a great mother. _Liza and Faith were more talkative now.

"I want my daddy." Ethan whined. "Daddy's sad."

Talia and Bo wanted to question him on that, but knew they couldn't without a representative. They'd get in deep trouble for that.

Llanview PD:

DFS called and said they were ready. Talia and Bo thought it was about time. Talia called them hours ago. Bo had a room set up to question them. Liza and Faith were coloring and Ethan was playing with toy cars. To be exact, he was crashing them into each other. Bo decided to sit back and let Talia question them, since the kids began to trust her more than him. "Liza, what did your brother mean when he said that your daddy was sad?"

Liza continued coloring. "Mommy died."

"How did she die?"

"She was sick. Daddy doesn't like it when we ask him to do things, like make us breakfast or take us to school." Liza stopped coloring and looked at Talia. "Will you make my daddy better?"


	5. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMIE!

Antonio's apartment:

Three months have gone by and it is Jamie's birthday. She wanted more than anything to be at home in Llanview for it, but she didn't tell her daddy that. Antonio never fully explained why they had to leave, so she didn't understand why they couldn't go home. Antonio wanted to make this day as special as possible for her. He threw her a birthday party at his apartment. He bought balloons, goody bags, candy, and decorations. He, Ryan, and Tad hung up the decorations. Greenlee and Krystal blew up the balloons; with a little help find Jamie and Kathy.

It was party time. The kids (Jamie, Emma, Kathy, Spike, Jenny, Lil Adam, and Miranda) were in Jamie's room. The parents, and Gabrielle and Ian, were in the living room. Antonio, Tad, Jesse, and Ryan were in the kitchen getting the cake ready. "She's a rezilant girl, Antonio." Tad pointed out.

"Yep, I'm really proud of her, but I know how much she misses Talia, her Abuela, and her uncle Cris."

"I get it, Antonio. I had to spend twenty years away from my wife and son." Jesse informed him.

"I'd rather not spend the next twenty years away from my family." Antonio sighed.

"You won't have to. I pulled some strings at the post office." Jesse said.

Antonio stopped setting up the candles and looked at him. "What did you find?"

"Every single letter sent to you, were sent from Llanview."

"Son-of-a-Bitch. That means that Talia, my mom, and Cris aren't safe." Antonio pointed out.

"That means you and Jamie need to go back to Llanview and we're coming with you." Ryan informed him.

The kids came out of Jamie's room. Spike wanted his mommy. Kendall gave her son, Ian, over to Zach and picked up Spike. Jamie, Kathy, and Emma ran to the kitchen. "Can we have cake now?" Jamie asked, excitedly.

"Of course!" Antonio said to the jumping girls. They lit the candles, brought the cake out, and sang Happy Birthday.

The loft:

Talia, Sarah, Layla, and Emma were at the loft. Talia had a pizza craving, so Emma was on the phone, ordering it. She was ordering extra, because Starr, Langston, Markko, and possibly Cole were coming over. Layla and Sarah were in the living room on the couch, and Talia was thirsty, so she was in the kitchen. Then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey there, Stranger." A man responded.

She immediately knew who it was. "Antonio!" Sarah, Layla, and Emma immediately walked over to her. "How are you? Are you guys okay."? She started to rant.

"Easy, Tal." Emma calmed her.

"Who was that?" Antonio asked, when heard the voice he didn't recognize.

"My sister, Emma, she's living with me." Talia left the room and went into her bedroom.

"What's new?" he asked.

"Well, Emma and I moved into the loft and your mom has three foster kids. That last part is a long story. How are you?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"We're fine."

"Hi, Talia!" Jamie cut in. they were on speakerphone at Ryan's loft. He, Jesse, and Tad were listening in.

"Hey, Jamie! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you. How come you never call?" Jamie asked.

Before she could answer, Antonio cut in. "Jamie, go play." With that, she left. "Has anything strange been happening?" he asked.

"You mean, other than you leaving and my parent dying in one day?" She asked, hostilely. No answer. "Sorry, no, nothing out of the ordinary."

Antonio didn't know her parent died, he felt bad that he couldn't be there for her.

"You sure, no one following, no mysterious letters, no calls and hang up?" Jesse asked.

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, honey, that Jesse Hubbard, he's the Police Commissioner here. He, his wife, and friends are helping us out." Antonio replied.

"No, nothing, we're fine. We just miss you."

"We miss you, too. Look I have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too." With that said, Talia hung up and laid on the bed. With her arms hugging her stomach, she silently cried. Emma, Sarah, and Layla came in. Emma laid on the bed with her sister and hugged her. Sarah and Layla just stood there. They knew that there was nothing they could say or do, but they just needed be there.

Ryan's loft:

Antonio stared at the ground. He felt bad. Talia's parents died and he wasn't there for her. Now, she has a teenager in her care. But, he couldn't help but feel like there was something she didn't tell him.

_**A/N: yes, I know they killed off Talia! That makes me so mad, but it's a soap opera, no one really dies. lol. well, catcha later!:)**_


	6. Emergency!

Dorian's mansion:

Emma was with Langston and Starr over at their mansion. They were supposed to be studying, but Emma had things on her mind, and Starr and Langston noticed. Starr was talking, but don't ask Emma what she said. "Hey, Em, you okay?" Starr asked. "Usually, you'd have some sarcastic comment about what I just said."

"Oops." Emma replied.

"Cut out, Em, spill, what's wrong?" Langston demanded.

"Just thinking of Talia. She's taking on way too much."

"Did she hear from Antonio?" Starr asked.

"Yesterday, he didn't tell her where they are and she didn't tell him that he knocked her up."

Langston laughed. "I love the way you word things."

"I've always been that way." All three girls laughed.

The loft:

Talia was babysitting Carlotta's foster kids, aka: Liza, Faith, and Ethan. Carlotta fell in love with the kids the day Talia and Bo brought them to the diner. Bo and Talia requested that Nora sentence the kids' dad to Saint Anne's rather than prison after his DWI. There, he was diagnosed with severe depression. Today was his first visit home. Carlotta went to go get him. Talia would have done it, but no one lets her drive anymore. Bo kept trying to get her in early maternity leave, but Talia was too stubborn for her own good. Everyone hated that right now. Right now, the girls were yelling and throwing things, while Talia was holding a sleeping Ethan. "Girls, quiet, do you want to wake your brother?"

The girls obeyed as Talia walked into her room and laid Ethan on the bed. He had been crying because he wanted his daddy. Talia walked out into the living room to find the girls throwing things at each other. "Girls, stop!" They just ignored her. "That's it!" She picked up both girls, turned off the T.V. and sat them on the couch. "Sit and stay." She commanded.

"For how long?" Liza asked.

"Until your daddy and Carlotta get back." She replied. Liza crossed her arms and pouted.

She went to the kitchen to get a drink. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, her chest felt like it was tightening, and she could barely breathe. She tried to step forward, but she only stumbled. "Talia, are you okay." Carlotta asked as she and the kids' father walked in. Talia didn't answer. She fell to the floor and everything went dark. "Steve, call an ambulance!" Carlotta instructed, frantically. Carlotta rushed to Talia's aid and put her head in her lap. "Talia, please answer me." She sobbed as she rocked her. Faith and Liza watched in horror, but didn't quite understand what was happening.

Dorian's mansion:

Starr, Emma, and Langston were in the kitchen eating ice cream with Blair, Jack, and Sam. Everyone was laughing and having a great time until Emma's phone rang. "Hey, Carlotta……What?........Wait slow down……….When?.........I'm on my way." She hung up.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Langston asked.

"Talia passed out at the loft; I need to get to the hospital to make sure that she and the baby are okay." She answered gathering her things.

"I'll give you a ride." Bair said, getting up.

Hospital

Emma, Starr, Langston, and Blair joined Carlotta, Cris, Sarah, Layla, and Bo at the hospital. The kids' father stayed with the kids at the loft. "Any news?" Emma asked.

"No, nothing?" Cris explained.

"What happened?" A man's voice came from behind them.

They turned around and it was Antonio and Jamie! With them were Tad, Jesse, and Ryan. "Antonio, Jamie." Carlotta wanted to run to them, but her legs weren't working with her.

"Abuela!" Jamie yelled as she jumped into Carlotta's arms.

After Jamie ran to her uncle Cris, Antonio went and hugged Carlotta. "Mommy, where's Talia."

"She passed out at the loft." Carlotta began to explain. "Michael should be out son to tell us how she and the baby are."

"Baby?" Antonio asked.

"Congrates, Daddy." Emma whispered.

Then Michael appeared. Immediately everyone surrounded him. "How is she?" Antonio asked.

"Antonio, nice to see you. I don't know why she passed out, but so far she's okay. Baby's healthy, too. She's awake and alert. I have her hooked on to monitors just to be safe. I want to admit her. One of you can go in." Michael informed them.

Antonio turned to Emma. "Go," she started. "You've been away from her long enough. I can wait."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Go, before I change my mind." She smiled.

He laughed. "You two are definitely related." He said, then disappeared into Talia's room.

Jamie turned to Carlotta. "Abuela, come meet my friends." She said, dragging Carlotta towards Tad, Ryan, and Jesse.

Talia's room:

Talia stared at the monitors, mainly, the fetal monitor. She kept her hand on her stomach, but not on her usual spot, that spot was covered by the fetal monitor. The door opened and Antonio walked in. She tried to sit up but Antonio stopped her. "Don't do anything that will hurt either of you."

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Ten minutes ago." He said, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Talia held out her hand and Antonio took it. "Is everything okay now?"

"I don't know, but I couldn't stay away. We couldn't." he didn't want to worry her with the truth right now.

Just then, Talia led Antonio's hand to her stomach. The baby responded with a kick. Both of them laughed. "I think she's okay."

"She?"

"I don't know the baby's gender, I'm just guessing." She informed him.

Then, Talia got that same light headed, chest tightening feeling. Breathing became difficult. Before Antonio noticed anything was wrong, she passed out and the alarms started going off. Not the baby's, just Talia's.

"Michael, something's wrong!" Antonio yelled as he ran out of Talia's room.

"What is it?"

"She's not breathing!"

"I need help over here." Michael yelled and motioned for three nurses and a doctor to come. All five disappeared into the room.

Everyone, except Starr, Langston, and Blair, were still there. Cris was now comforting Layla and Sarah, who were crying, Tad, Ryan, and Jesse were comforting, a frightened, Jamie, and Carlotta out her arms around Antonio as they watched Michael put a tube down Talia's throat. Bo went for coffee before this. Emma sat there emotionless. She just looked around at everyone. Finally, she couldn't take it. She took off.

A little bit later, Michael came out. Antonio ran to him. "I don't know what's wrong. For now, she's stable. Just stay out here and wait until we get her up in the ICU."

Bo came back with coffee for everyone, except for Emma, who doesn't like it. "What happened?" Everyone explain what had happened with Talia. He immediately looked around. "Where's Emma?"

No one else noticed she was gone! Sarah immediately took out her cell phone and called Emma, who she had on speed dial. "Hello?" Emma answered.

"Where are you?"

"Behind you."

They both hung up as Sarah turned around. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom."

"Without telling anyone?" Antonio asked, furiously.

"Oops." She replied, obviously not threatened by his tone.

ICU:

Talia had not woken up in a week. Michael said she had slipped into a coma, but didn't know why. Antonio didn't leave her side. Everyone would come up, even Jamie. She'd carefully lie next to Talia and tell her about her day and tell her how excited she is about her baby brother or sister. She wanted a sister. Antonio hoped that Jamie would bring her out of it, but finally, he decided that she just needed time. Nearly two weeks later, Emma and Antonio were there. Antonio was asleep and Emma was listening to her MP3 player, trying to take her mind off the fact that Talia was unresponsive. Emma laid her head on her sister's bed and held her hand. When she felt something move, she sat up. "Talia?"

Talia's eyes slowly opened. Emma smiled. "Emma?" Talia looked over at sleeping Antonio. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks. Antonio never left your side." She answered. Emma reached over and gently shook Antonio. "Antonio, she's awake." She whispered.

Antonio awoke abruptly and looked at Talia. "Welcome back, Honey." He stood up, walked to her and kissed her forehead.

"The baby-"

"Is fine." He cut her off.

"Talia!" she heard Jamie yelled and ran to her. She carefully climbed onto the bed and hugged her. "You've been asleep a really long time! Are you okay now?"

Talia kissed Jamie's forehead. "I'm feeling okay. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, so much!" she said, excitedly.

Michael walked in. Carlotta went to get him after Jamie ran in. "Talia, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, can I go home now?" she asked.

Antonio laughed. "You're funny. You just woke up from a coma, you're not going anywhere."

Talia frowned, when Michael agreed.


	7. Back to pine Valley

A month later, Talia was released from the hospital. Michael still didn't know why she got so sick, but she had been fine since she woke up, so he finally felt comfortable letting her go, on one condition: bed rest! She wasn't happy about that, but she agreed. When she wasn't in bed, she was confined to a wheel chair for the last two months of her pregnancy. Emma was at the loft getting everything ready for Talia to come home. Antonio and Jesse went to get Talia. Before going home, they decided to go to the diner and meet up with Carlotta, Jamie, Layla, Cris, Sarah, Tad, and Ryan. They all talked, but for once, it was everything but who was after Antonio. Ryan, Tad, and Jesse told them about visiting home. They went home a couple times throughout the month to visit their families, but they didn't all go at the same time. Two hours went by and no one heard from Emma. "Guys, when was the last time you spoke to Emma? I talked to her this morning, but nothing since." Talia asked.

"I haven't heard from her." Carlotta said, and then looked to Cris, Sarah, and Layla. They nodded.

Antonio's cell was on the table in front of them. Talia grabbed it and called Emma: voicemail! "Damn it." She immediately called Starr, Langston, and Markko. They haven't heard from her either!

When the guys heard this, they all immediately got up and left. Talia wanted to follow, but Sarah blocked her way.

Antonio's Loft:

The loft door was found cracked. "Oh god, Emma." Antonio whispered. Everyone except Cris was armed. They went in guns first. Cris followed. Right when they walked in the door, they found Emma. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. She appeared to have been beaten and stabbed several times. "Emma!" Antonio yelled as he and Cris ran to the injured girl's aid.

Jesse, Ryan, and Tad searched the loft to make sure no one else was there. Luckily, they were alone. They came back to Antonio, Cris, and Emma. Antonio and Cris were putting pressure on as many wounds as possible. "It's all clear." Jesse informed them as he took out his cell phone and called 911.

Hospital:

The women and Starr, Langston, and Markko beat the ambulance to the hospital. Talia was hysterical. Sarah and Layla were comforting her, while Carlotta was praying. "Talk to me!" they heard Michael yell.

"Seventeen-year-old girl, battered, with at least nine stab wounds. We got one to the left shoulder and a bunch to her chest, neck, and abdomen." The paramedic responded.

At the sight of Emma, Talia immediately stood up. "Emma!" Sarah sat her back down. "Who did this?" she sobbed.

Cris' Studio:

"This is my fault! I shouldn't have come back." Antonio yelled. All the guys were at Cris' studio washing Emma's blood off of them.

"Antonio, you knew that they were in Llanview, that's why we came back. This likely would have happened even if you were out of town." Jesse assured him.

The men quickly finished washing themselves off. They wanted to hurry and get to the hospital. Antonio wanted to be there for Talia, because he was sure she'd be a wreck. "'Tonio, stop blaming yourself. If this bastard can stab and beat the crap out of a teenage girl, then he is capable of anything!"

Antonio sighed. "So what now?"

"As soon as Emma is stable, you are all coming back to Pine Valley." Jesse said, firmly.

They made it to the hospital. Cris, Tad, and Ryan pulled Carlotta, Sarah, and Layla aside. Antonio sat beside Talia, who was now sitting in a regular chair. She didn't notice he was there until he put his arms around her. "How's Emma?"

"In surgery. Who the hell did this, she's just a kid." She demanded.

"We need to leave town." He paused and she looked at him. "All of us: You, me, Jamie, Emma, Mom, Cris, and Sarah and Layla, if the want."

"Emma can't be moved, Antonio. She's in surgery. Over nine stab wounds! Moving her would be dangerous." She started ranting.

Antonio hushed her with a passionate kiss. "Its okay, she'll be okay. Jesse's wife Angie is a doctor, a good one. She's on her way as we speak. She will make sure that Emma survives."

Talia rested her head on Antonio's chest. "Okay, but what if they are watching us. Running won't help."

"I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm not worried about me."

"I am." He paused. "You almost died. I sat at your bedside and watched you lay motionless. I was so afraid I would lose you both. I'm not going to feel that way, again. I love you." They kissed. Talia leaned her head on Antonio's chest and cried as he held her.

"Leave town?" Sarah yelled. "What am I supposed to tell Grandpa and Aunt Viki and the rest of the family for that matter."

"You don't have to go, Sarah. But Antonio, Tad, Ryan, and Jesse, they are all insisting Mami, Jamie, Talia, Emma, and I go with them. What happened to Emma was scary and should not have happened to her. Right now, we are all on edge. Antonio is talking to Talia about it now." Cris assured them.

"What about Emma? Can she be moved?" Carlotta asked.

"My wife is flying here on a chopper now. She's a doctor." Jesse informed her.

"Look, we need to know what's going on fast." Tad said.

"I go where Cris goes." Sarah decided.

Layla nodded. "I promised Talia that I'd be there for her and the baby. I'm not going to break that one." she vowed.

Jake and Angie arrived at Llanview Hospital. "We're looking for Dr. McBain."

"That's me. Doctors Martin and Hubbard?" Michael asked.

"Yes, How's Emma?" Angie asked.

"In ICU, I'll take you to her." They followed Michael into a room where they found the frail teenager. "She got out of surgery about an hour ago. She hasn't woken up."

"How bad was she stabbed?" Jake asked.

"One to the shoulder, two to the neck, three to the chest, and five to the abdomen. She's lucky to be alive right now. Whatever they stabbed her with hit nerves. Both her neck and left shoulder will require further surgeries and her shoulder will need physical therapy." Michael informed them.

They all sighed. "This bastard needs to be caught." Angie started. "Any other injuries?"

"She was beaten pretty badly. Two ribs are broken, and she has a major concussion. I ran a rape kit. It came back negative."

"Thank God for small favors." Jake nodded.

PVH:

Emma survived the flight to Pine Valley. Angie and Jake had her in ICU. She wasn't doing so badly. She woke up a half an hour after she got there.

The first thing she noticed before opening her eyes was how much pain she was in. _Damn, what they do flatten me?_ She felt groggy. She opened her eyes, but couldn't focus on her surroundings. _Damn meds_. After about five minutes, she could see exactly where she was. She knew that she was not in Llanview hospital.

Antonio, Talia, Jesse, and Ryan made it to PVH. "How's Emma?" Talia asked, franticly.

"She's up in ICU." Angie answered, leading them to the elevator.

"Doctor Hubbard?" a nurse called out.

She turned back to the nurses' station. "What's up?"

"The girl you put up in ICU just pushed to nurses call button." She informed her.

With that Angie and everyone gathered into the elevator.

Emma closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard a voice she knew. "Talia," she whispered. That's all she could do.

They entered the room to see that Emma was awake. "Hey Emma, how are you feeling?" Angie asked.

"Dumb question." She whispered.

Talia wheeled up to her sister's bed and held her hand. Jesse walked up to them. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't advise her saying much. Those neck wounds need to heal." Angie warned.

"I didn't lock the door." She started. "Three or four guys walked in. I don't remember anything after that."

"I'm not surprised, you have a head injury. Speaking of which, you need rest. Jesse, Ryan, out." Angie ordered.

"Yes, Doctor!" Jesse said, playfully. With that, they left.


	8. Hating Hospitals and Meds

_**A/N: UGH, I know this been a LONG time. I'm really really really sorry. I was rereading my story and I didn't like where it was going, so I was editing it, then forgot about it.**_

_**By the way. I went through and edited the whole story. I realized when I was rereading it, that I was not very good with the detail. I put more into it. I hope it's better now. I know someone was complaining about the A/Ns in the middle of the chapters. Something about the FF rules, that I don't really pay attention to. I got rid of those as well.**_

Tad and Krystal's:

Carlotta, Cris, Sarah, Layla, and Jamie were settling in at Tad and Krystal's. Ryan went home to see his kids. Krystal was helping Jamie settle into Kathy's room. Both young girls thought it would be like a slumber party. Krystal didn't disagree. She wanted Jamie to feel as at home as possible. Tad was downstairs with the rest of the Llanview crew, holding Jenny. She was asleep on her daddy's shoulder. "How are you guys holding up?" he asked as he sat with Carlotta on the couch.

"A little shaken. Good thing DCF let Steve take the kids back." Carlotta answered, and then paused. "Emma's just a child." Carlotta let a few tears fall. They all came to love Emma as much as they did Talia.

"She'll pull threw." Cris reminded her.

"Of course she will!" she responded. "She has a niece or nephew to meet." That last statement made her thing of Talia. "Talia's having a difficult pregnancy." She said as Krystal walked in.

She sat next to Tad. "When I was pregnant with my oldest daughter, Babe, I had a difficult pregnancy. Babe was born a healthy girl. If Talia is anything like Antonio described, then she'll get through this with flying colors." She smiled. "Well, help yourselves to anything. While you're here, our home is your home. The girls are very excited to be sharing a room. They want to invite Ryan's daughter, Emma for a sleep over." Everyone laughed.

"Well, when we go home, we'll have to visit." Sarah pointed out, smiling.

Everyone sat in silence after that. Emma was on their mind. The Llanview gang knew how tough she was. Carlotta was on the couch with Tad and Krystal, Layla was on a chair, and Cris and Sarah were on the floor, leaning against the couch. Cris had Sarah wrapped in his arms. He was falling asleep. Today was exhausting. Sarah's head was resting on Cris' chest. She was tired, as well. Layla looked at the couple and smiled. "You, two, go get some sleep."

PVH:

Emma hated med; they put her to sleep. A friend of hers from New York was in a car accident and got addicted to pain killers as a result. She felt groggy. She looked to her right and saw Talia asleep in her wheel chair. To her left, Antonio was asleep in a chair. She tried to sit up, but she should have known better. Sharp pains ran through her body. She gasped and decided not to attempt that again. Angie walked in and saw the pained expression on Emma's face. "Sitting up is not recommended." She said, softly, careful not to wake up Talia and Antonio.

"Yea, I kinda got that." She replied. Her voice was still hoarse, she figured it was going to be like that for atleast a week or so. "How long am I stuck here?"

Angie smiled. "Maybe a week or two. It depends on how fast or slow you heal."

Emma glanced on Antonio and Talia, and then back to Angie. "Can you atleast kick Antonio and Talia out? Them hovering is going to drive me insane."

Angie laughed. "You're not the first teenager to say that and I'm sure you won't be the last. They are just worried."

"I know."

Talia woke up after hearing Emma and Angie's voices. "Morning." She whispered, groggily.

"Try midnight." Angie informed her.

Talia looked out the window; it was still dark. "Guess I didn't sleep as long as I thought. How you feeling?" she asked.

"I want out." Emma answered.

"So does this kid." Talia pointed at her stomach. "I swear she's going to be a kick boxer when she grows up." She and Angie laughed. Emma was trying not to, because it hurt like hell.

"Tal, why don't you and Antonio go to wherever you're stay and sleep." Emma offered.

Talia nodded. "Not leaving you." She answered.

Angie decided to step in. Talia, think about the baby. I'm working a double, I'll keep an eye on her." She assured her.

Talia stood up and walked around Emma's bed over to Antonio. She lightly shook him awake. "Why are you standing?" he asked.

Talia smiled. "Relax, I was just trying to wake you. Let's go to Tad and Krystal's."

Antonio nodded, and then stood. He and Talia walked around Emma's bed again. Talia kissed Emma on her forehead, and then sat down in her wheel chair. Antonio and Talia left.

Angie smiled at Emma. "Go to sleep." She ordered.

PVH: Three days later…

Emma was in pain, a lot of pain. It hurt to move and breathe. Lying still in bed was not something she was used to. Layla and Sarah had stopped by for a little while. Sarah showed Emma her new song. Emma thought it was pretty good. She couldn't write at the moment because she was left handed; that bugged her. Not being able to play her guitar bugged her even more. Writing and playing her guitar got her threw tough times: Her parents dying, moving to a new place, Talia being in a coma for two weeks. It was her break from reality. Now she had to deal with reality head on. She didn't want to deal with the fact that someone tried to kill her. She almost died. She didn't want to dwell on that. Finally, her drowsiness got stronger than the pain. She drifted off to sleep.

Tad and Krystal's:

Talia was sitting on the couch. Today was not one of her good days. At seven months pregnant, she was huge. Her feet were swollen and she felt dizzy. She has been forbidden to even walk from the living room to the kitchen. Layla threatened to tie her to the couch if she got up. She never wants to get pregnant again. She couldn't go visit Emma today, but she did talk to her on the phone. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain. Given the extent of her injuries, that wasn't much of a surprise, but still, Talia wanted to see her. Antonio came and sat beside her, pulling her into his embrace. "Ya know that we're never having sex again." She informed him. She hasn't decided on whether she was joking or not.

Antonio smirked. "Okay, whatever you say." He paused. "How did Emma sound when you talked to her?" he asked.

"In pain, but Sarah and Layla said that she's doing okay." She answered. "Can't wait until she gets better, I bet she can't, either."

Emma's hospital room:

_Nightmare:_

_Antonio and Jesse left to pick up Talia from the hospital ten minutes ago. Emma had been repeatedly told to lock the door when she was home alone, but she didn't. She was cleaning up to loft for them. Jamie left some of her toys in the living room. She had her back to the door. She was on her knees, picking up Jamie's toys when she heard the door open. She thought that Antonio and Jesse forgot something. Emma turned around and came face to face with three strange men. She backed away from them slowly, but they came running at her. She tried to make a run for Antonio and Talia's room, which was the closest, but one of the men grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady, as she tried to fight herself free. The second guy punched her in the face. She screamed in pain. Then the fight got worse. Emma screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone in the building would hear her and come to her rescue, but no one came. The three men beat her. She tried to fight, but with three on one, the odds were against her. She didn't know these men, why were they doing this? The first stab wound was to her abdomen. She felt she would die right there. The pain was terrible. She fell to the ground, yet again, but this time, she couldn't get up. More stab wounds came. She wished they'd just go ahead and kill her already. Finally, one of the men gave her one quick kick to her head._

Emma woke up with a start. Without thinking, she tried to sit up again. She let of a loud sob. She began to panic. She frantically pressed the nurses' call button several times, until Angie walked in. She was how panicked the teen was. Angie, calmly, stood next to her. "Emma, sweetie, you need to calm down." She ran her hand down Emma's hair, trying to calm her, but Emma only sobbed more. "What's wrong?" Emma didn't answer. "How about I go get something to help you sleep?" Angie suggested.

"No." Emma whispered, that was still all she could do. "Please, don't put me to sleep." She begged.

Angie nodded. "Okay, do you want me to call Talia and tell her to come down here?" she asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Couple hours later:

Talia and Antonio came up to the hospital. Talia was in the wheel chair, of course. Emma had calmed down a little bit, but she was still afraid. Talia took her sister's hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I remember what happened." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I should have listened and locked the door." She sobbed.

Talia nodded. "No, this is not you're fault, you hear me. You. Are. Not. To. Blame. Got me?"

Emma didn't answer. For now she just needed her big sister to be there with her. Emma, slowly began to tell Antonio and Talia everything that she remembered about that day. "They didn't say a word, they just attacked."

"And you didn't know them?" Antonio asked.

"No, that was the first time I seen them." She answered.

Antonio nodded. "Okay, I'll call Jesse and tell him." He walked from the room.

"Em, you should sleep." Talia suggested. Emma looked unsure of that. She was afraid to. Talia smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Emma closed her eyes and slowly off to sleep. Talia pulled a book out of her purse and began reading, or at least she tried to read. She couldn't focus. Angie walked in. "No one is using the bed next to her, if you want to take it. I strongly suggest that you do."

Talia forgot the Emma didn't have a private room. She didn't have a roommate and Talia wasn't paying attention to anyone in the room but Emma. "Thanks, Angie." Talia climbed on to the bed. Maybe she should take a little nap.

Antonio returned to the room and smiled at the Sahid sisters. He sat down in a chair between the two beds, where he could keep an eye on them.

_**A/n: yippee! Another chapter done. I'm not going to promise getting the next one up soon because I don't seem to be very good at keeping those when it comes to this story. I will say that I will trying. I'm editing as I go**_


	9. Infection

Well it's been awhile, sry. Focus on other stories I'm writing distracted me. The move to Georgia didn't help either. I'm not doctor and I almost failed science every year in high school, so bear with me on the medical lingo. If I am doing something wrong, let me know and I will fix it. Constructive criticism is not only welcomed, but it's encouraged! So on with the story….

PVH:

It's been a week since Emma's nightmare. She was still in the hospital and was scheduled to have surgery on her shoulder in a couple days. Angie was going to discharge her two days after that. It was early in the morning and no one was with her. Emma didn't feel good. Her body ached everywhere, she felt nauseous, and she was freezing. The blankets at PVH were very thin and couldn't keep her warm. She was shaking. Whatever was happening did not feel normal. She pushed the nurses call button to hoping someone would answer soon this time. The nurses weren't very good at answering the nurses' call in a timely fashion. She couldn't wait for the nurses; she needed to get to the bathroom now. She reached over to her right and unplugged her IV and sat up. She took a deep breath and stood up. That wasn't the best idea. After she held on to the IV pole and took a few steps, she started to feel lightheaded and began to panic. She felt the air getting thinner and turned around to get back on the bed. Before she got there, she fell to the ground. As she heard voice coming towards her, she blacked out.

Jesse and Angie's apartment:

Angie was getting ready to leave for work. She had to be at the hospital at eight am and it was already 7:45. Angie grabbed her lab coat, car keys, and purse and headed for the door, when her pager went off. Angie put her purse on the coffee table and took her pager out of it. It was the pediatric ward of the hospital, so she picked up her phone and called them. "Carol, its Angie, what's happening?" she asked. She listened intently to the person on the other end. "I'm on my way now. I'll call her sister and have her get there." She said, hanging up her phone, grabbing her stuff, and running out the door.

Tad and Krystal's:

Talia usually wasn't much of an early morning riser, but something told her she needed to be up. She and Antonio were in one of the two guest bedrooms (Sarah and Cris being in the other one while Layla and Carlotta were on the couch bed in the living room). Antonio was fast asleep, with his hands on Talia's very big stomach as if he was trying to protect their baby. Talia smiled; she woke up every morning to that. She carefully slipped out from under his hands and walked out of the room. It was quiet, so Talia didn't think anyone was up. She walked over to Kathy's room and quietly opened the door to find both Kathy and Jamie up and playing with Kathy's Barbies. Jamie looked at the door and smiled. "Talia, wanna play with us?"

Talia walked in the room and sat down on Kathy's bed. "Nah, but I'll watch you girls play."

Jamie and Kathy continued playing contently, as Talia smiled at the two. Talia turned her attention to the door when someone knocked on it. Tad came in and Talia got up to walked over to him. "There you are. Angie called, you are needed at the hospital because something is wrong with Emma."

"What's wrong with Emma?" she asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "Let's wake Antonio and head up there."

Talia nodded and rushed out of the room.

PVH:

Angie listened to Emma's breathing and heartbeat; her heart was beating way too fast and her breathing didn't sound so good either. Her temperature was 103.1, her skin was pale, and she was in a cold sweat. Obviously, something was wrong. Angie put an oxygen mask on her and took a look at each of her wounds. The wound on her shoulder looked like it was infected. This was a set back that Angie hoped would not happen. She wouldn't hope for this kind of set back for any of her patients, but Emma was dealing with a lot at the moment and this definitely wouldn't help Talia's situation. "Alright, could you take some blood and have it sent to the lab. I want to make sure that this is the only an infection we are dealing with. In the meantime, we're going to start her on antibiotics. We need to get this fever down." Angie instructed. The nurse nodded and left to get needles and viles. Angie put the first dose of antibiotics in the IV as Talia, Antonio, and Tad rushed in.

"Angie, what's happening?" Talia asked.

Angie turned away from Emma and looked down at Talia. The pregnant cop was still being kept in a wheel chair when she went out. "We think that Emma has developed an infection." She answered.

"What? Don't you take measures to prevent that sort of thing?" she asked.

"Yes, but no system is perfect." Angie answered.

Talia nodded. "I know." Antonio pushed her closer to Emma.

He put his hand on her forehead. "How high is the fever?"

"103.1. I'm postponing the surgery for her shoulder. Putting her under anesthesia while she's this sick and her fever is this high is dangerous." Angie informed them.

Talia nodded. "The surgery is the last thing on my mind right now." She said. She took her sister's hand in her and squeezed, letting Emma know she was there.

Three days later:

Her fever was lower and most of her symptoms were gone. Emma was feeling better. She was restless and wanted to get out of bed. Angie had her getting up and walking around atleast three times a day. For the most part, her wounds were healing. Angie rescheduled the surgery for the next day, so Emma wasn't allowed to eat until then. Sarah and Cris stayed with her most of the day. Everytime Emma got up to walk, Sarah would help Emma put her left arm in her sling and they'd walk up and down the hall of the pediatric ward with Cris. Krystal loaned them her portable DVD player, because Emma was getting bored with the daytime TV, especially the soap operas. They brought a variety of movies: action, horror, and musicals. They only time they left was when they needed to eat. Emma wasn't allowed food until after her surgery, so eating in front of her would be cruel.

Talia was having one of her bad days again. She didn't even make it down stairs into the living room. She hated these days, because she couldn't go see her sister. Nothing was stopping her from being at the hospital tomorrow. Emma's surgery may not be life threatening, but being there would give her piece of mind. Talia has felt like a terrible guardian since her parents died. She was depressed most of the time, then she went into a coma, and then Emma was attacked and nearly died.

Jamie, Kathy, and Ryan's daughter, Emma, spent most of the day in the guest bedroom with Talia. They had coloring books, sketchbooks, crayons, markers, pens, and pencils scattered all over the bed. Jamie had the idea of making get well soon cards for big Emma. Talia ripped them each off a piece of paper and they began. After they finished that, the girls wanted to color. Kathy brought in about ten coloring books, so they had plenty to do. At one point Krystal brought Jenny in. Krystal colored with Jenny, but Jenny being so little, she didn't stay in the lines.

_**I know it's short, but I like it. Next chapter is when more trouble starts. Btw, I couldn't resist the soap opera part. Haha. Anyways, like I said, I'm editing this story as I go. I have a different idea for the bad guys this time. It'll be better than my original. I realize I have two characters named Emma here, but they are only going to be together in once chapter. After Little Emma won't be mentioned anymore. Okay, soo what do you think?**_


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

The Park:

Emma's surgery went beautifully and she was released from the hospital a week ago. She was to keep her left arm in a sling to keep the weight off her shoulder. She was working on writing with her right hand. She spent her days perfecting her handwriting, it's not like she had much else to do. She was stranded in Tad and Krystal's house most of the time and had no one her age to hang out with. Her wounds were just barley healed, except her shoulder surgery, and Angie still didn't want her over doing it. Today, the guys, Carlotta, and Sarah were taking the kids to the park. Emma had to beg Talia and Antonio to let her go. She couldn't stay in the house much longer, she was pretty sure the walls were closing in on her. They only agreed if she promised not to tire herself out. Talia, Krystal, and Layla stayed home. Layla and Krystal didn't want to leave the just barley eight months pregnant, Talia, on her own.

Tad and Sarah played hide and seek with Jamie, Kathy, Little Emma, and Spike. Tad and Sarah were the seekers most of the time. The girls usually hit in various bushes around the park and Spike usually hid under the bench his daddy was sitting on. The girls would give themselves away every time by giggling, Spike on the other hand, was quiet. Ryan, Antonio, and Cris watched the group play their game from the benches, until Jamie pulled her dad off the bench to play, too.

Emma and Carlotta followed Jenny around. The almost three year old was a very curious tot. She chased the occasional butterfly, giggling after it. She tried to climb in the bushes and jump under trees to catch the lowest branch, which was just over Emma's head. Emma was not supposed to be lifting anything heavier then fifteen pounds, so Carlotta lifted Jenny. Her tiny hands grasped the branch and Carlotta let go, but kept her hands close enough to catch her if she fell. "I want down." Jenny said and Carlotta helped her down. Jenny continued running around. She pulled a leaf off a bush and show Emma and Carlotta. "Green leaf." She said.

Emma smiled. "Yep, green leaf." She said.

Tad and Krystal's:

Jesse and Angie showed at Tad and Krystal's house and knocked on the door. Angie spoke to Krystal and knew she was there. When no one answered, Angie knocked again. "I know someone is there. Talia is still on bed rest and Emma isn't supposed to go far either.

Jesse nodded. He did not have a good feeling about this. He turned the doorknob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Tad and Krystal were hiding the Llanview crew, so why is their door unlocked? "Stay here." He told his wife before he went in. Jesse pulled his weapon as reached the middle of the foyer. Being the Police Commissioner, he was always armed. He approached the living room and found Layla and Krystal, unconscious, on the floor. "Angie!" He called as her ran to them. He dropped to his knees and checked both their pulses. He heard Angie's footsteps behind him. "They're alive." He said as he stood up. "Take care of them, while I look for Talia." He said, racing from the room.

Jesse looked at the chaos around him. A crime scene unit was there, processing the crime scene that was Tad and Krystal's house. He had some of his detectives canvassing they neighborhood. Angie accompanied Layla and Krystal to the hospital. The chaos around Jesse was only going to get worse when Emma and Antonio get there. He called Tad, so everyone was on their way back.

They panicked when they saw all the cops. Emma didn't hesitate to run past everyone, before Antonio could catch her. She ducked under the crime scene tape and ran into the house before any of the cops noticed her. She found Jesse quickly. "Jesse, what's happening, where's Talia?" she asked. Jesse didn't answer. "Jesse, where is my sister?" she tried again.

Antonio, Tad, and Carlotta entered the home as Jesse answered her. "I don't know, Emma. Talia's gone."

Emma gasped as tears, instantly, formed. Carlotta pulled her close as she began to sob. "They'll find her, Mija, they'll find her." she assured the teen, before looking at Antonio. "They will."

"So will I." He was all he said before leaving the house.

Jesse followed him. "Antonio, wait!" he called.

Antonio turned around. "Don't try to stop me, Jesse. I have to find her, I can't rest until I do. Her and our baby's lives depend on it." He said.

"I know, Antonio, I know. Stick with me and don't do anything stupid, got me?" Jesse said.

Antonio nodded. "I can't lose them, Jesse. They and Jamie are my whole life." He told him, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. No, he would not break down, he refused to. Not while Talia and the baby were in danger.

PVH:

Her head hurt, badly. Opening her eyes just made it worse, but she needed to be aware of her surroundings. She remembered what happened, but she prayed that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital. To her right was Krystal laying in the next bed, unconscious, with Tad sitting next to her, but where was Talia? She, frantically and repeatedly, pushed the nurses call button until someone answered her. Tad walked over and pulled her and away from the button. "It's okay, you're okay." He tried to calm her.

"I don't care about me, where is Talia?" A nurse rushed in to help her. "Where's Doctor Hubbard? Get her now!" she demanded. The nurse ran out in search of Angie.

A few minutes later, Angie came in. "Layla, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Where Talia?" she asked.

Angie shrugged. "I don't know, Layla." She answered, pulling out her mini flashlight.

"They have her. They took her. I recognized one of them! He supposed to be in prison." she recalled. "You have to get Antonio here now!"

Angie nodded to Tad and he left the room with his cell phone in hand. Angie began to check for signs of a concussion.

Antonio and Jesse made it up to PVH in record time, breaking every speed limit there was. Layla was awake and had information for them. Angie led them to Layla and Krystal's room. Layla was awake and crying, but Krystal has yet to regain consciousness. "He has her, Antonio, he has her." Layla sobbed.

"Who?" Antonio asked.

Flashback:

Talia, Krystal, and Layla were sitting on the living room couch talking about baby names, although Talia already have two names picked out. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Talia and Layla kept chatting as Krystal went to answer the door. They heard Krystal scream from the foyer. "Talia, Layla, run!" she yelled as she and four men came into the room. One man had Krystal pressed against his chest with a knife to her throat.

Layla recognized one of them and Talia seemed to recognize another. "Tate Harmon?" Layla asked. "How the hell did you get out of prison?"

"Same question, Chamberlain!" Talia said.

Harmon and Chamberlain smirked and nodded to the other two men. The man holding Krystal hit her in the back of her head, knocking her out, and pushed her to the ground. All four men attacked. Harmon and Chamberlain grabbed a hold of Talia. She struggled against them, until Harmon put a gun to her stomach. Talia froze, not wanting anything to happen to her baby. Layla struggled with the other two men, but didn't miss Talia being dragged away from her. "Talia!" she screamed. She tried to run to her, but a blow to the head stopped her. She hit the ground and the world seemed to fade to black.

End Flashback:

Antonio didn't know what to say. Tate Harmon and Jonas Chamberlain were both out of prison and they both have Talia. Was Talia the real target after all? She took down Harmon all on her own and they, along with Cris and Sarah, exposed Chamberlain to all of Mendora. A mixture of emotions filled him: fear, anger, worry, and guilt. He should have been with her, he failed to protect her.

"You have to find her, Antonio. They'll kill her!" Layla sobbed.

"We're working on it, Layla." Jesse promised. "Come on, Antonio, let's go check with CSU."

Talia didn't know where she was, she couldn't see anything. Her captors had her blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back. If she weren't pregnant, she could untie herself and take off the blindfold. But she was pregnant and she didn't know how they would react to that. She needed to do whatever it took to ensure her baby's safety. What was she thinking? These were psychos; there was no way to ensure her baby's safety. She sat on a chair. She was scared, but she couldn't let them see it. No way is she going to let them have that kind of satisfaction. Talia kept her guard up as she heard the door opened and footsteps walking towards her. "Comfortable, Officer Sahid?" she heard Harmon ask.

"Like you really care." She snapped.

"You're right." Chamberlain chuckled.

"Did you have fun with escaping from prison, running Antonio out of town, nearly killing my sister, attacking Layla and Krystal, and kidnapping me? What's next in your little game?" she asked.

"You'll soon find out." Chamberlain said, taking the blindfold off her.

She looked around and noticed she was in the middle of a very large room with gray walls. Harmon and two of the other men that kidnapped her were standing in front of her, while Chamberlain was behind her, untying her wrists. As soon as Jonas was in reach, she punched him. She learned that wasn't such a good idea when Chamberlain pulled her up by her hair and dragged her across the room before pushing her. Her back hit the wall, hard, and she sunk to the ground. She groaned in pain and put her arms protectively over her stomach. That proved pointless as Chamberlain grabbed her by the hair, again, and dragged her back to the area where the other men were. Harmon forced her to lie down, while pinning her hands above her head. One of the other nameless men sat on her legs as Chamberlain kneeled at her side with a knife. "Don't do this." Talia pleaded.

"Do what?" Chamberlain smirked, yet again, as he put the knife just below her neck.

A single tear fell down Talia's face. Oh God, We're going to die.

_**Well what do you think? Should I run? I wonder if I have any readers left? Anyways, starting next chapter, I'm upgrading this story to M due to the content. There will probably be three chapters left, four at the most.**_


	11. Where is Talia!

_**Like I said last chapter, starting now this story is going to be rated M. I've never written anything this dark before and I'm a bit nervous on how it's going to turn out. Definitely leaving my comfort zone and cringing as I'm writing this. Btw, I suck at updating this story…**_

Undisclosed location:

As much as she didn't want to give them the satisfaction, Talia couldn't stop the tears that fell as Chamberlain cut through her clothes. He didn't take them off completely, just cut through the front of her shirt, bra, pants, and panties and pushed them all aside. Rape was the first thing that crossed Talia's mind. She closed her eyes and silently begged for him not to do this. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt the tip of the knife about to cut into the skin just above her swollen belly. Realizing what he was trying to do, she tried tugged her wrist from Harmon's grasp. Harmon tightened his grip on them. Talia had just enough room to reach for one of Harmon's wrists and dig her nails into it. Talia added enough pressure to make Harmon jump away from her.

Talia immediately pushed Chamberlain and her knife away from her and tried to pull her legs free from under the large man that was pinning them down. Before she could, Harmon and the man who was watching them forced to lie back down. This time, both men held arms down. "No." she whispered. He was going to take her baby a month before he/she is supposed to be born. She couldn't let this happen. She struggled, but couldn't get free. Before she knew it, Chamberlain was back over her with the knife.

Pine Valley PD:

Antonio paced Jesse's office, not knowing what to do next. No leads to where Chamberlain and Harmon took Talia. Nowhere to look. Jesse was putting together a list of abandoned buildings, vacant homes, and anywhere else where Talia could be. He hoped to God that she doesn't go into labor until they find her.

Ryan's loft:

Tad and Krystal's was still a crime scene, so the Llanview gang couldn't go there. Sarah and Cris were sitting at the hospital with Layla and Krystal. Carlotta took Emma and the girls to Ryan's loft. Emma sat on the couch refusing to talk to anybody. She wanted to stay strong, but found that hard. She stopped crying a while ago. But a bunch of "what-ifs" were going through her head: What if Talia went into labor? What if Talia's hurt? What if she goes into labor and the baby dies before they could get to a hospital? What if they killed both Talia and the baby? Her frantic thoughts were interrupted by Jamie coming to sit by her on the couch, holding her teddy bear out to her. "Talia gave him to me. He makes me feel better, maybe he can help you too." She offered.

For the first time since Talia was kidnapped, Emma smiled. She pulled Jamie onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "You keep it with you." She whispered before resting her head on Jamie's.

Pine Valley PD:

Jesse ran into his office. "Antonio, a black van was reported stolen just minutes before Talia was kidnapped!" he announced.

"You think that Harmon and Chamberlain used it to transport Talia from Tad and Krystal's to wherever they took her?" Antonio asked, hopefully.

Jesse nodded. "That same van was caught running a red light close to Tad's." he said.

Antonio frowned. "That's quite a coincidence." He said.

"I doubt it." Jesse snorted. "The same officer who took the report has spotted it near a construction site. I told him not to do anything farther. He's watching the van and letting me know if anyone tries to move it." He informed him.

Antonio sighed. "Do you think they switched vans?" he asked.

"Doubt it. I think they are still in the area. That area is full of recently finished houses or they are still building houses. No one is working on them today. I can't think of a better place to hide a kidnapped cop, can you?" Jesse concluded.

"Let's go!" Antonio said, running from the room. As he ran out to the car, he silently begged for Talia to hang on for a little bit longer. He was coming.

Undisclosed Location:

She couldn't stop the cries of pain that escaped her nor the tears of hopelessness as the knife penetrated her skin. They were going to take her baby and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Chamberlain slowly dragged the knife down was stomach, both prolonging Talia's agony and making sure he didn't hurt the baby. He still had plans for the little brat. "Having fun, yet?" Chamberlain asked, when he finished making the large incision.

"G-go to "h-hee-ell." She struggled to say. It was hard to concentrate on talking when she was in so much pain, both mentally and physically. Tears continued down her face.

"You'll beat me there." He said.

He used his hand to make this cut wider. Talia screamed louder as he did, hoping someone could hear her. As she screamed, the men in the room laughed. She didn't have to look to know that the blood was leaving her body fast, she could feel it.

Unfinished Neighborhood:

Since this was a police matter, Tad and Ryan had to step back. Jesse wanted Antonio to step back, but he flat out refused. Jesse didn't blame him. If it were Angie in trouble, God, himself wouldn't stop him from getting to her.

Right now other than him and Antonio were many other police officers and detectives, plus S.W.A.T. "Okay." Jesse started. "We're not going to worry about the unfinished homes. There isn't enough cover for them. There are seven finished homes. Lets split up can check them out." After a chorus of yes sirs, the police broke up into groups.

Undisclosed Location:

Talia's screaming died down. She was too weak to scream. Blood loss made her weak and pale. He cut into her uterus carefully and he could now see the baby. Chamberlain put the knife down and lifted the baby out of Talia's body. Since Talia was too weak to fight back, Harmon let go of her wrists and picked up the knife to cut the baby's umbilical cord. After using a rubber band to tie off the cord, Chamberlain turned the baby over and pat her on the back. The baby let out a loud cry. "I guess I should atleast let you know that it's a girl." Chamberlain said.

Unfinished Neighborhood:

Antonio, Jesse, and part of S.W.A.T. stormed two houses and they came up empty. They were now in front of a third house and they prayed it was the right one.

Undisclosed Location:

As all the men stood up, Talia tried to reach for her daughter. She was too far out of reach. She dropped her arm into a pool of her own blood. She fought to stay awake. "Don't take her." she whispered. The last thing she saw before blacking out was all four men leaving the room with her baby, who still crying.

_**Okay, idk how to do a c-section since I'm not a doctor, but neither is Chamberlain so that's okay. Never writing anything like that AGAIN!**_


	12. You can't die!

_**Soo One Life to Live and All My Children are being canceled. I find that just too funny.**_

Before entering the empty home, Antonio and Jesse could already hear a baby crying. With his paternal instincts kicking in, Antonio knew they found the right place. Opening the door, Antonio, Jesse, and S.W.A.T. were met by Harmon, Chamberlain, and the other two unnamed men. Chamberlain held the baby girl in his arms. She was naked and without even a blanket to keep her warm. The baby screamed and squirmed in protest. She definitely had her mother's spirit. Both good guys and bad guys pointed weapons at each other, except Chamberlain. "Hand the baby over!" Jesse demanded.

Chamberlain smiled. "We were going to use her to lure Vega to us, but now that you're here you can watch as I snap her neck." He taunted.

Antonio focused his weapon on the man holding his daughter. Nothing else mattered at the moment. He had to get his little girl into his arms alive and safe. "You'll be dead before you can even get your hands around her neck." He threatened. He wanted nothing more to kill them himself. They caused him and his family so much pain. He wanted to shoot them for himself, his mother, Cris, Sarah, Layla, Emma, but most of all he'd do his for Talia and his daughters.

Harmon laughed. "Are you really going to shoot him with your daughter in his arms, Vega?"

Out of nowhere, Chamberlain felt something hard against his head. "He doesn't have to, I will." A voice said from behind. Antonio looked behind him and saw John standing there with a gun to Chamberlain's head. When did he get there?

"Give me my daughter." Antonio demanded.

"This isn't going to end well, unless you hand over the baby and everyone puts down their weapons." Jesse said.

There was no way Harmon was giving up. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but that didn't stop him from turning his body and weapon toward Chamberlain and John, attempting to shoot John. Jesse acted quickly and shot Harmon. He fell to the ground as the bulled pierced his neck. No way he survived. Chamberlain's remaining companions dropped there weapons and allowed themselves to be taken into custody. They did not sign on to die. Chamberlain knew he had to cut his losses. He stepped toward Antonio and handed the baby over to him. John cuffed him and handed him over to Jesse. Antonio quickly took his vest and jacket off and used the jacket to wrap his daughter in. The baby instantly quieted down. Antonio turned to Jesse and Chamberlain. "Where is Talia?" he asked, angrily.

Before he could answer, they heard someone else's voice. "Antonio! Get in here!" He knew that voice. Bo was here too.

Antonio and John sprinted towards Bo's voice. What they found when they entered the next room was a gruesome sight. Talia's stomach was cut open and there was blood all over and around her. She was unconscious. Antonio froze. He knew how his baby girl came into the world.

John didn't think twice before calling for an ambulance and running over to Talia's aid. Antonio snapped out of his daze and also ran to Talia's side. "Is she alive?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Barely." Bo answered as he and John put pressure on Talia's stomach, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

The little baby in Antonio's arms started fussing, but Antonio didn't notice. He just watched as Bo and John tried to save his girlfriend's life.

Jesse came running in. "Oh my God." He said when he saw the stated that Talia was in. "Ambulance should be here soon."

Bo nodded. "Talia, can you hear me?" he tried getting her attention. "Come on, Talia, open your eyes." Talia didn't even stir.

"Come on, Honey. Come back to us. Open your eyes. You can't leave us. Our daughters need their mother." Antonio begged as he allowed tears to fall.

"Make room!" a paramedic ordered as he and a few others rushed in. "We're going to scoop and run." He said as he and his colleagues gathered Talia onto the stretcher.

Another team of paramedics ran in. "Let me take the baby." The female paramedic said. Antonio looked down at his daughter, not wanting to let her go. "I'll take good care of her." she assured him.

Antonio, reluctantly, handed the baby over to her and watched them walk out the door. Bo and Jesse followed, leaving Antonio and John alone. "John, can you stay with her?" he asked.

John nodded. "No, go with her," he said.

"I need to do something, first." He said.

John wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what Antonio needed to do. "Come on, Man, don't be stupid."

"Look what they did to Talia, John!" he yelled. "They should pay!"

John nodded. He wasn't about to let his friend do something that can ruin his life, especially since he wasn't thinking clearly. "Killing or beating the crap out of Chamberlain won't change what he did to Talia. The only thing it will do is cost you your badge and possibly your freedom. What happens to Talia and your kids then? They need you Antonio." He insisted. "Talia needs you to be strong for her."

Antonio hated to admit it, but he was right. Without saying a word, Antonio walked away.

* * *

Everyone met at the hospital. They didn't have much information, just that Talia was hurt and the baby was born. Krystal and Layla signed themselves out AMA to stay with everyone else. Krystal, Layla, Carlotta, and Sarah sat in chairs, while Emma, Cris, Tad, and Ryan stood up. Jamie stayed with Greenlee. Angie, Jake, Frankie, and a bunch of nurses stood at the nurses' station waiting for Talia and the baby to arrive. The hospital door flew open and paramedic's rushed Talia and the baby in. "Take her straight to the O.R. Frankie once you finish with the baby, meet us up there." Angie directed. "Don't bother typing her blood, we need O neg, stat!" She ordered.

Emma took one look at her sister and broke down into tears. She leaned against the wall, before sinking to the floor. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, no matter how much her shoulder hurt. Cris joined Emma on the floor and wrapped his arms around the hysterical teen. Sarah and Layla put their arms around each other, comforting each other as they cried for their friend. Tad, Krystal, and Ryan looked on in shock as Angie, Jake and the nurses disappeared with Talia. Carlotta stood up when she saw Antonio, John, and Bo enter. "John, Bo, when did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago. We came as soon as Jesse filled us in on the situation." Bo answered.

Carlotta nodded and looked at her son. He looked like he wasn't all there, like he was in a daze. He didn't even register at first when his mother put her arms around him. "Talia is a tough girl, Mijo. She'll make it." She assured him.

"I can't lose her, Mami." He said.

"You wont." She insisted. "Do you have a name for my granddaughter?" she asked.

"Talia likes the name Rosalinda." He answered with a smile, after he pulled away.

Carlotta smiled. "Then Rosalinda it is." She said. "What a beautiful name, Mijo."

* * *

Hours went by and there was no word on Talia. Baby Rosalinda was given a clean bill of health and she was dressed and sleeping in her Popi's arms. Antonio looked down at his daughter. She was beautiful, but it was too early to tell whom she looked like. As he watched his daughter, he prayed. He prayed that Talia would get to hold their precious daughter. Emma cried herself to sleep in Cris' arms. She had taken a painkiller just minutes before being told that Talia was found. Everyone else just sat there without a word and waited from Angie to come back and gave them news. Right now, no news was good news. It meant that Talia was still alive.

Sarah looked down at Cris and Emma. "How's she doing?" she asked.

"Still sleeping, Thank God." He answered.

Sarah smiled down at them. Not too long later Angie appeared and everyone except Cris and Emma stood up. "How is she?" Antonio asked.

Angie smiled. "As long as she rests for the next month, she'll be fine. I'm sorry to say that we couldn't save her uterus. We had to do a hysterectomy." She told them.

That didn't bother Antonio; atleast Talia was alive. They didn't need anymore kids. Talia already gave him a beautiful baby girl, plus they had Jamie. "Can I see her?" he asked.

Angie nodded. "Go, and take that little angel with you." She said. "Everyone else needs to stay here. Once she wakes up, you can go in two at a time." She told them.

* * *

Antonio walked into Talia's room. She was still out, pale, and hooked up to wires, but she was still beautiful. Antonio sat in the nearest chair and held Talia's hand. "I'm going to be here when you wake up, Talia. Rosalie is beautiful. You should wake up and see her." he said. He didn't know if she could hear him, but he kept talking. He looked between Rosalinda and Talia. If Jamie were here then he'd have all his girls with him. For now, he was just going to sit with Talia until she woke up. And he knew she was going to wake up.

**_Like I was really gonna kill off Talia. The show already broke my heart by doing that._**


End file.
